Trail cameras expose the secrets of the wilderness to a curious man-kind. Hunters use trail cameras to identify game trails and wallows used by potential prey. Wildlife Biologists use trail cameras to track migration patterns and understand species population. Game Wardens use trail cameras to prevent poaching and the destruction of public land. Land owners use cameras for property surveillance and home security. Much of this information is often lost however because trail cameras are frequently stolen. Most trail cameras are placed at game height and are thus easily accessible. Placing a camera mount higher in a tree, out of reach, requires carrying a ladder deep into the woods and then making multiple trips up and down the ladder to aim the camera on the trail. Alternatively, one can shimmy up the tree while trying to carry and then position the delicate camera equipment. A number of trail camera mounting systems have been described (see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,626,322; 5,669,592; and 7,975,973 B1, and U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2003/0133708; 2008/0099655; and 2011/0116782, and UK Patent Application GB 2 445 173). Some of these systems have addressed the issue of theft yet none have described a system that can be installed and manipulated remotely. Extension rods and poles have been described to allow someone to extend a tool's reach and perhaps remotely trim a high tree branch (see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,703,928; 2,986,054; 3,731,380; 4,607,974; 5,228,202; 5,288,161; 5,787,590; 7,721,391 B2; and 8,875,350 B2) but none have described placing and manipulating a tool or camera remotely.
A need remains for a trail camera mounting system that can be installed high into a tree without leaving the ground. The system should be easy to operate yet hold the equipment securely in the tree. Conveniently, the system would allow for separate removal of the camera for maintenance.
All patents, patent applications, provisional patent applications and publications referred to or cited herein, are incorporated by reference in their entirety to the extent they are not inconsistent with the teachings of the specification.